A nine element array of high purity germanium has been constructed and is under evaluation as a radioisotope imaging device for diagnostic nuclear medicine studies. The detectors are 35 mm in diameter and 10mm thick and are arranged in a 3 X 3 matrix with 50mm between centers. The system is suspended over a computer-controlled scanning bed and remains stationary while the subject to be imaged is moved in an x-y raster beneath it. Data are collected via a CAMAC interface in a PDP 11 computer with dual isotope capability. Collimators are available for routine frontal plane and longitudinal section scanning with spatial resolutions comparable to the best scintillation camera that we have available in our nuclear medicine clinic. Imaging studies are currently being conducted in dogs with surgically induced myocardial infarcts to evaluate the utility of this system in imaging distributions of T1-201 chloride and Tc-99m pyrophosphate separately and simultaneously in comparison to currently available scintillation cameras and scanners. Human studies are just beginning to evaluate the role of this system in difficult imaging situations with single and multiple isotope distributions in patients.